1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to polyvinyl chloride ("PVC") fencing. More particularly, this invention describes field customizable PVC gate structures, a method for constructing these gate structures, and a flanged PVC elbow connector employed in the construction of the PVC gate structures.
2. Description of Prior Art
Polyvinyl chloride is commonly used in the manufacture of fencing and fence components. It is the practice of the relevant industry to utilize pre-built PVC gates of standard dimensions to complete PVC fence enclosures. These gates are built by first cutting each end of two standard length PVC gate posts and two standard length PVC gate rails to a 45 degree angle. The ends of the fence posts and rails are then welded together to form a rectangular gate structure. The resulting welded connections are weak and subject to cracking under normal usage.
Known PVC gate construction is not field customizable. If a gate of non-standard dimensions is required, it must be special ordered from and built by the factory. This is due, in large part, to the specialized equipment utilized to weld PVC post and rail members together. Thus, current customized PVC gate solutions add extra costs and unnecessary delays to the fence construction process.
An alternative method for constructing PVC fence gates has been described to involve bolting rail and post gate members to right-angled connectors. In order to be field customizable, such gate assemblies require the work of a skilled craftsperson. After rail and post members are cut to the desired length, holes must be precisely drilled, aligned with holes in the right-angled connector, and then bolted to the right tension. If bolted too tightly, the gate rail and post members tend to cave in and, like the factory welded rail to post connections, are subject to cracking. In addition, the use of nuts and bolts result in a connection which is aesthetically unappealing.
Further limitations exhibited by presently known and available PVC gate structures arise from the nature and characteristics of the PVC material. PVC fencing systems are susceptible to warping, sagging, and decomposition due to the sun's ultraviolet rays. Recycled PVC, as opposed to virgin PVC, exhibits increased susceptibility to sag when exposed to the sun PVC rails longer than three feet are particularly susceptible to sagging, and may warp or break in response to the application of loads.